My best friend is a vampire!
by amuletnight
Summary: Amu Hinamori and Ikuto Tsukiyomi had always been the best of friends until Ikuto disappeared one day. Now that Amu is 16, an 18 year old Ikuto returns and Amu is shocked to discover a deadly secret about him and his family. Despite this, Ikuto desires Amu and wants her desperately but, so do many others.../AMUTO also other couplings..
1. Memories

_**So I actually wrote this story a while back and I had so much positive feedback and people wanting me to write more of it but my account ended up deleting it for no actual reason so now I'm bringing it back and rewriting it from scratch wooooo! There are going to be many chapters so if you liked the first chapter, please follow, favourite and review as it will really encourage me. I never liked the idea of Ikuto being so much older than Amu which is why I only made him 2 years older so it's less weird haha. Thanks for reading, I'll try my best to update regularly xo**_

I'm Amu Hinamori, a 16 year old girl who lives with her best friend Yaya Yuiki. I've lived with her for a few months now and although I'm young, I still visit my parents frequently and decided to live with my 17 year old best friend as my parents described me as 'growing up into a fine young woman'. Of course this made me giggle as I was a pathetic excuse for a girl but having my own responsibilities and looking after myself made me feel good.

Although Yaya was older than me, I spent most of my time looking after her instead as I wouldn't exactly describe her personality as a mature one but I didn't mind. Yaya was my best friend after all and has been since...well, she hasn't always been my best friend. I met Yaya in the 5th grade when I was 10 years old and we didn't exactly become best friends instantly. Of course, it took some time but it wasn't because we didn't get along...I had my whole attention span aimed upon someone else. Someone I'd see every single day and I would literally count down every second until the moment he said he'd appear.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi was my best friend back when I was 8 years old. I met him when I was on a picnic with my parents at the park one day. I could remember it so clearly like it was just yesterday. I sat down with my parents, gazing at the clouds for a while and decided to explore. My mother tied up my pink bubblegum hair into pigtails and I wandered around the fields all by myself. I felt so grown up back then and it was great that my parents trusted me to be on my own. I had been quite mature for my age but it didn't mean I liked to have fun and explore every once in a while.

I stood at the bottom of a hill, seeing a small figure sitting on top of it. I gazed up at them, attempting to climb the hill to get a closer look at them. Nobody else was around so I wandered why there were all alone on top of a hill like this.

"H-hello" I stuttered, standing behind the figure who had their back to me. They slowly turned their head, revealing their face and I froze in my spot as I gazed upon them.

It was a boy, no older than 10 years old with vibrant blue hair. He was such a pretty boy, his face was warm but his eyes were so sad. His expression remained blank as he looked up and down at me. Although he seemed quite startled at my presence, I held my hand out to him; offering him assistance to help him get up from the floor.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, our eyes still locked on each other. I wondered where his parents were. Why was this boy all alone? Did he even have any family?

"Hello" He greeted me, interrupting my thoughts. His voice was soft and angelic, it was almost too warm for a boy this young. I began to be entranced by his stare, his ocean blue eyes looking into my honey ones, it was like he was looking deep down inside of me somehow.

He soon took my hand but instead of getting up like I was expecting to, he pulled me down onto the ground with him. He smirked at my reaction to the unexpected and that was it. We talked for a while as we watched the sunset together and he became a good friend of mine.

I never knew where Ikuto lived though. He told me he lived in a big house somewhere with his mother, father and his sister. He'd come and visit me at my house everyday though. I told him where I lived and every morning he would come to my house and we'd go to the park together. My parents took to him immediately and they all trusted him to take care of me. My parents loved Ikuto and even invited him over sometimes for dinner but he would refuse. Ikuto was so mature for his age and always stated he didn't want to intrude our dinner time but he would still come up to my room and we'd play games together. This happened for quite a few years. Of course my father didn't take to this easily but I was surprised at how much my father ended up liking him.

However, a tragic accident happened when I turned 10. There was a fire in our house and my parents tried their best to save me but they couldn't. I was stuck in my bedroom upstairs and there was no way of escaping. I could hear my mother yelling my name and crying but I couldn't even yell out myself because of how much smoke there was. All I remember is being carried outside after a while in Ikuto's arms. My mother and father were outside and they ran toward us as soon as he came out of the house. I don't even know how Ikuto got there so fast and how the hell he saved me but he did. I knew from then on I literally owed my life to him and I wanted to do anything to make it up to him. Of course after that, me and my family had to find a new house and luckily it wasn't far from where we used to live. Ikuto still came to visit me in my new house everyday and I always waited for him on my doorstep because I always knew he'd never let me down.

One day, when I was waiting for Ikuto to come for me one morning; I tripped over and was helped up by a blonde haired boy called Tadase Hotori. He smiled at me and told me he had recently moved in a house nearby. He was a very handsome boy who I took to instantly. He was very friendly and said I was welcome to come over his house anytime. However, as we were talking I was pulled back by somebody away from Tadase. It was Ikuto and he didn't look very happy at the sight of him. He looked disgusted although I tried to introduce them. I don't think Tadase liked Ikuto very much either, to this very day I never knew why they found it so difficult to get along with each other.

Tadase ended up being in my class when I was in school and he was introduced as the 'new boy'. Of course all the girls swooned over him, including Yaya but Tadase never seemed to be interested in any of them. He always sat by me in class and we spoke to eachother everyday at school. After school, Ikuto would always wait outside for me by the school gates and of course, all the girls swooned over him too. My classmates would always ask me about Ikuto and how I knew someone 'so beautiful'. But, this made me realise how little I knew about him. We had been friends for a while, a long while and he was still so mysterious but that was one of the things I loved about him. He wasn't like any other boy I had met.

When I was 11 years old and Ikuto had recently turned 13, winter came and there was a lot of snow that year. This didn't stop Ikuto coming to see me everyday though, I don't think anything would've stopped him. We made snowmen together and threw snow at eachother until the sky turned black. We would play together for hours although it only seemed like minutes to me. We lay on the blanket of snow on the ground and we would try to catch snowflakes together with our hands as they lightly fell down from the sky.

"Ikuto, we'll be friends forever right?" I asked him, causing him to lift his eyebrow as if I had asked a dumb question. He smiled and closed his eyes before laying his arms behind his head.

"Of course we will" He told me, soon opening his eyes and leaning his head on one hand to gaze down at me. Our eyes locked again as I lifted myself off the ground to stare back at him. I smiled at him before flinging my arms around him, causing us both to fall on the floor. He smirked at my unexpected hug and placed his arms around me too. I could feel his hand gently stroking my pink hair from behind and I couldn't but smile at the feeling.

Whenever my parents would argue, I would always turn to Ikuto. He would take me out to the park to get away from it all and he'd comfort me as much as he could. It was weird what I felt for him. I would always have butterflies in my stomach whenever I saw him and I had never experienced this feeling before. It was weird. I really didn't know what I'd do without him. Although I had other friends at school, he was the only one who I felt was dedicated to me and would always be there for me.

However, one day my world totally fell apart. I waited for Ikuto to come for me one morning but he never did. I waited...and waited...but nothing. I didn't hear from him or see him for the first time in a long while. I was worried about him and I felt lost not seeing him for a whole day. The next day, I waited again...and again. He never showed up. I didn't even know where he lived so I couldn't even go to see him myself. I just had to keep waiting and waiting. A whole week flew by, not one word from him. I didn't eat much and I couldn't sleep. Where was he? Didn't he care about me anymore? Had he found another friend who had replaced me?

Finally, one morning I saw him. He stood outside my house and he looked so sad. I looked out my window and jumped up and down with glee at the sight of him. I ran outside and I flung my arms around him. I clung to him like there was no tomorrow but he didn't hug me back. He was acting so strange and I was so worried about him.

"Where have you been Ikuto? I've missed you" I said with pure sadness in my voice. I let go of him and looked up at him because he was so much taller than me now. He wouldn't look at me. He couldn't even look me in the eye as he spoke.

"Amu, we can't be friends anymore" He told me with a heavy heart. My arms dropped to my side and my expression turned blank, "I'm sorry. You won't ever see me again".

He gave me one last hug before saying goodbye and turning his back to me, soon walking away. I was left standing on the pathway in complete sorrow as I watched him disappear into the distance. I could feel my heart breaking in my chest and the tears began to make their way down my pale cheeks.

"I-Ikuto.." I began, my voice stuttering from how much I had began to cry. I mindlessly ran after him in the direction he headed but there was no sign of him. I closed my eyes as I ran. No...this can't be happening. This is just a bad dream. I wasn't losing my best friend...I couldn't.

I was running so fast that I ended up tripping over and hurting my knee. I sat up on the floor and looked ahead in the direction he had headed but there was still no sign of him. I breathed heavily as more of my teardrops fell upon the skin of my hands which were severely clutching the ground. That was it, I never heard from him again. Ikuto had just...gone.


	2. Return

"I look so gross on that picture" Yaya pouted, making me giggle. We were sat on the sofa, looking through the Polaroid pictures we had took of each other last week on Yaya's new camera. Although it was a polariod vintage camera, it was pretty cool and it cost her quite a lot of money.

"I'm so jealous, I wish I had a camera like yours" I told her, also mimicking her pout as envy took over me. I wasn't into photography that much but I loved the idea of capturing my memories over time instantly as a polarioid camera printed them out straight away.

Yaya giggled, making her way into the kitchen to make a hot drink for herself I presumed. I fanned out the pictures upon the coffee table and laid back into the chair, stretching out my arms and letting out a yawn. It was only 8 o' clock but my body had started to shut down really early recently. I could feel my eyelids becoming heavy as I struggled to keep them open.

"Ah dammit!" I heard Yaya yell from the kitchen. I got up straight away and walked in, seeing Yaya palm her own face in complete distress.

"I forgot to return the book I borrowed from the library, the deadline was today" She spoke without me even having to ask her what was wrong. Oh great. _Yaya you really are a bad timekeeper._

"Amu, would you mind?" She asked me, clutching the book to her chest. I rolled my eyes at her before my mouth curved up into a smile. Yaya had always been like this, forgetful and a bit of an airhead. I was constantly doing things for her but I didn't really mind. She was always busy doing things around the house, even tidying my room for me which I thanked her for time and time again.

"Is the library even open at this time?" I asked, seeing Yaya nod her head frantically as soon as the last word fell from my lips.

"Fine" I sighed and took the book from her hands, placing it in my own. I travelled into the lounge to grab my coat and traipsed across the large mirror hanging on the wall. I quickly examined myself, I guess I looked okay. I was wearing my favourite thin grey jumper and my pink hair was down and loose, swaying just past my shoulders. No matter what, my hair never grew. I grabbed my coat and headed out of the door, knowing I wasn't going to be long as the library wasn't that far away.

* * *

I began to walk down the road, breathing in and out forming small clouds from my mouth because of how cold it was tonight. The sky was pitch black and its only light sources were the few small stars that were surrounding it and a full moon. My hands that clutched the book to my chest soon became numb from the temperature and so I walked a little faster in order to get to library as soon as possible.

It took me around 10 minutes to walk to the library and as soon as I entered, I was greeted by warmth but as soon as I returned Yaya's book to the owner, I was back out into the cold again. Well, that didn't last long. I couldn't wait to get back and sit down by the fire, winter was definitely on its way. Ugh, Yaya owed me big time as I've done this for her. She's such a pain but I loved her...I do love Yaya...she's my best friend...but, who used to be?

I thought of him again, although it's been 3 years he's still constantly on my mind. My parents were devastated when he disappeared, they knew how much I had took to him. But, nobody was as devastated as I was. Ikuto...It's been so long since I've said that name out loud. I wish I could just see you again, see your entrancing blue eyes, your warm face and your smirk every time you used to tease me. I wonder what you look like now Ikuto...are you all grown up? Do you have a girlfriend now that you're 18 years old? Is your family okay? Why did you have to leave? There were so many things I wanted to ask him but all these questions would forever remain unanswered. I tended to get upset whenever I thought about him but also a tiny bit angry. How could he leave me after everything we had been through together as kids? Maybe he had a good reason...but I wished he'd of talked to me about whatever it was. He trusted me...right?

As I got lost in my thoughts, I failed to realise a tear fell down my cheek as I thought about him. I pulled up my sleeve and wiped it away, shaking my head as I refused to cry at the thought of him anymore. I needed to forget about him. He's moved on and so should I. ' _Some friendships only last for a while, they can't last forever'_ I tried to tell myself but it was no use. Nothing could shake off what I was feeling at the moment and what I had been feeling for the past 3 years. Although we were only kids, I went through so much with him and it pained me just to even think about his face. I missed him...I couldn't deny that at all but...I had others now. I had Yaya and I still had Tadase. Yeah, Tadase was a good friend to me. Me and Tadase have been through a lot together too, I still remember the first time I met him when I fell over and he offered to help me up.

I smiled at the memory but no matter what I thought of, a blue haired boy would always still remain in my head. He constantly clouded up my mind and I wondered if maybe, he thought about me too. On dark, cold nights like this...does he think about me like I think about him? Maybe not...I'd at least like to wish he thought about me. Yaya didn't even know about him, before she even had a chance to meet him, he was gone. Maybe that was a good thing though...Yaya was absolutely stunning compared to me, any boy would prefer her than a pink haired mess...maybe even Ikuto. No, I instantly pushed that thought out of my head as I didn't like it at all. Because of how much I'd be thinking during my journey home, I had walked so slow that I was barely even near home yet. Ugh, I'm such an idiot. I attempted to switch off my mind in order to get home quicker as the temperature tonight felt like it was dropping even more second by second.

"Hey!" I heard a male voice shout from a distance. It was coming from behind me and so I turned to see who it was. It was a guy who was walking with two other guys on the other side of the road a bit of a distance away from me. I turned away from their direction and began walking even quicker to my destination, trying my best to ignore them.

"Aw, come on girly. Don't you wanna come have some fun with us?" The one boy called out, causing my heart to beat faster. Okay, now Yaya owes me even bigger now. I wanted to run, run all the way home so that I could escape from their sight but I was too scared to. I didn't exactly want to invite them after me even though that's what they were already doing.

I could tell they had began to walk faster themselves and had crossed to my side of the road, their shadows roaming up at the side my own. That was it for me, I ran. I ran as fast as I could in order to get away from them but of course, they started running after me just as I expected them to.

 _Run Amu run..._ I kept telling myself, I had to run even faster. They were just too fast. Should I call out for help? There was nobody else around and it was so dark. God dammit, what the hell do I do?! I could hear them calling after me, telling me to come back and that they wanted to have some fun with me. It absolutely repulsed me but at least I started to get away from them with the speed I was running at. _Keep going Amu, keep going..._ but of course, the clumsy idiot I was I ended up tripping over onto the concrete floor, my whole body collapsing and I knew instantly that it was literally the end for me now.

I could hear their frantic footsteps getting closer and closer to me and I just awaited my fate but suddenly, the footsteps stopped. I lifted my head from the floor, wandering what was happening. I had hurt my head pretty badly from the fall and I attempted to rub it in order to soothe the pain. I was startled by a male scream from behind, and another and another. I attempted to lift myself from the floor but I couldn't. My arms ached and were more than likely bruised but I managed to flip myself over in order to see the commotion that had been caused during my fall.

As soon as I sat myself up from the floor and looked ahead, my eyes fell upon the three boys who lay on the floor absolutely lifeless. Each of their clothes stained with blood and no matter how hard the wind blew, no one of them moved. A figure soon caught my attention who I had missed during my examination on the three boys stood across from them. A tall boy, with blood dripping down his mouth and neck stood gazing down at me. I quivered in fear but something soon struck me as he walked into the light of the moon. His vibrant blue eyes reflecting the stars...his dark blue hair swaying in the wind that reached down past his strong jaw line. He lifted his hand to his pretty face, attempting to wipe the blood from his chin and opening his mouth, revealing sharp white fangs.

" _I-Ikuto...?"_


	3. Promises

I could feel myself falling. My legs couldn't carry my weight anymore and everything within my sight turned black. I collapsed, falling into a pair of arms and I felt myself being lifted up and carried before all my senses shut off completely. I didn't know at all what was happening but I was just too weak right now to care. My arms dropped down as if lifeless and the last thing I could feel was the cold night wind blowing across my face, attempting to bring strands of my pink hair with it.

* * *

" _Ikuto...you promised we'd stay together forever..."_

 _I still lay on the ground after my fall, looking ahead into the direction he had headed. He left me all alone, he didn't come back. No, this...was a memory. I was my 11 year old self again._

 _No, I didn't want to remember this moment. My heart fell apart when he disappeared into the winter mist and there was no trace of him left for me to discover. No hope, no nothing .I waited for him to come back and he never did, for 3 years I waited. For 3 years I attempted to move on and forget about you but you somehow managed to stay. I caught myself constantly thinking about you after that, wondering how you were and if you were even still alive. I hoped to god that you were, it was killing me not seeing you every day and not being able to even speak your name once._

" _You promised me Ikuto...you promised"_

* * *

I awoke in a cold sweat in the middle of the night from reliving the awful memory I wanted to forget. I struggled to breathe, it seemed so real. I looked around and realised I was back in Yaya's house, in my own bed. The ticking of my wall clock caught my attention and I realised it was 2am in the morning. I could only just about make out the time because my room was so dark, the only light I could rely on was the moon again as my curtains weren't even drawn. God, I really needed to go back to sleep. But, what about Ikuto...? That dream I just had of him, I was being attacked by three boys and he suddenly appeared before me and saved me...again. He was always saving me from misfortunate events when we were kids and couldn't help but clutch my chest at the thought of my mind just playing tricks on me. I ran a hand through my messy pink hair and laid back down in my bed. It was cosy and abnormally more warm than usual.

I flipped myself over to the right side of the bed and my nose touched something cold, my nose had touched the tip of somebody else's nose. I immediately opened my eyes to see a blue haired boy laying next to me. His body was so long that he could hardly even fit on my small bed properly. I lifted up my hand gently moved a piece of his blue hair to uncover his adorable sleeping face. I gasped in shock as I realised it was Ikuto lying next to me...in my bed. Was this a dream? No, I just had a dream about him...was I in a dream inside a dream? This didn't make any sense. He told me I'd never see him again. Even if this was just a dream, I had to make the best of it. I cupped his face with my hands and softly kissed his forehead, my skin being tickled by his long hair.

 _I miss you Ikuto, I wish you'd come back to me...even if it was for a little while..._

Although Ikuto looked so grown up now, it was still definitely him. He still had the same warm face that I remember and the same hair. He had grown so much though, I didn't think it was possible for him to become even more beautiful than I remembered him to be. It wasn't the same Ikuto I remember but at the same time, it was.

"Amu, stop watching me sleep..." He sleepily murmured, startling me. He...he spoke. The soft voice I remember. Of course it had gotten deeper because of how much he'd grown up but it still had the same effect on me.

"Ikuto...you...i-is this a dream?" I whispered, not entirely sure if I wasn't asking him or myself is this was just my imagination playing up again. I had dreamt of him so many times, it just seemed like another psychological state where I was actually talking to myself and he wasn't really here with me.

He opened his eyes at my question, showing me those vibrant blue eyes that I remember oh so well. He just lay there on my bed, in the light of the moon and gazing at me like...I had asked a dumb question.

"Maybe it is just a dream, I know you dream about me a lot" He spoke, sitting up and attempting to look me in the eyes. A playful smirk began to appear on his face and that's when I knew...

No, this wasn't a dream at all. He was really here.

"T-this isn't a dream is it?" I asked him, my hands clutching onto the blanket beneath me so tightly that my skin began to turn red and irritated. As I looked up at him, I still saw the remnants of blood stained near his mouth from earlier on but I didn't care. He was right in front of me, like I always wished he would be for so so long. I saw his sharp fangs again as he smiled at me but it's like my mind totally blocked these curiosities out for just this moment.

He shook his head, notifying me that this was truly happening. I was conscious and so was he, this was no dream. Before I knew it, I threw myself into his arms without giving him any warning. I clutched onto him so tightly, not wanting to let go. He was wearing some sort of black uniform that was lined with dark blue. I couldn't believe he was here, it was like I still didn't believe it somehow which was why I held onto him so tightly. I somehow thought that holding onto him as much as I could may stop him from leaving me ever again.

He wrapped his arms around my whole body, holding me as close as he could. I couldn't help the tears that started flowing down my cheeks. He rested his head on top of mine and began to stroke my hair again like he always used to do when we were kids. I just got totally lost in the moment and sunk myself into him. I let out everything that I had been holding in ever since he left, I cried hysterically in his arms as he tried to comfort me as much as he could.

"I'm sorry Amu" He whispered, I tried to tell him it was okay. I wanted to tell him everything was okay now but, I could hardly speak. I just couldn't get anything out no matter how hard I tried. I finally calmed myself down after a while and I gently let go of him, yet I still stayed so close to him.

"I-it's okay" I finally managed to tell him, rubbing my eyes in an attempt to make my tear-stained face look at least a little better. He smiled at me, causing my heart to thump loudly in my chest.

"I've missed you" He said and I couldn't help but curve my mouth up into a huge smile. Just hearing him tell me he's missed me meant so much to me. It put so many of my worrying thoughts I've had over these last few years to rest.

He reached out and pulled me down onto the bed next to him. He pulled the blanket over me and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's really late...you must be tired" He whispered in my ear and I couldn't help but realise I actually was exhausted. But, could I really sleep now? No, I didn't want to. I didn't want to let him out of my sight for one second. I struggled to even close my eyes, I held onto his hands tightly with my own and couldn't help but notice that they were ice cold.

"I can help you sleep if you'd like" He said, seeing that I was struggling to doze off. I turned to face him, his blue eyes looking deep into my honey ones. What did he mean by that? He smirked at the confused expression on my face and sat up, leaning his head on his left hand. He still continued to gaze at me, I was becoming entranced by his stare with every second that passed by.

He suddenly lifted his right hand, placing it gently on the side of my face and my vision soon became distorted. Everything turned dark and before I knew it, I was no longer conscious.

* * *

" _Ikuto! You're finally here!" I said as I saw him approach my house. The 12 year old boy smiled at me, his blue hair was in an adorable messy style today. I threw my arms around him as he got closer to me and he hugged me back instantly. However, I couldn't help but notice something large and white that he was carrying on his back._

" _W-what's that?" I asked, letting go of him as I was startled by the sudden unexpected object that followed behind him. He smirked at my question and reached behind him, pulling the strap from his shoulder and laying it on the floor in front of me. I sat down and poked at it, wondering what it was._

" _It's a violin case" He told me, unlocking the side locks and soon opening it. He revealed to me a small light brown violin and it looked so pretty but quite old. I was amazed by the instrument, how did Ikuto get something like this?_

" _It was my father's violin" He said, somehow answering the question I hadn't asked him out loud. It was like he read my mind. I looked at him with a big smile, soon reaching out to pick up the small violin. I held it in my hands and ran my fingers over the smooth wood. I got up from the floor and offered the violin to him with a smile on my face._

" _Play something for me Ikuto!" I said, my smile beaming just like the sun was today. He looked at the violin in my hands in doubt and then looked back at me. He looked unsure about the idea but he then returned my words with a small smile. He looked at me for quite a bit before taking the violin in his own hands. He looked...surprised about what I had asked him to do. Had he never played for anybody before?_

 _He held the violin to his chin and closed his eyes. He started to move the bow back and forth upon the strings, causing a soft sweet melody to play in the air. I sat with my legs crossed in front of him. My mouth dropped open at the beautiful sound he was making with the instrument. Although the sound was beautiful, it was...sad somehow. The melody sounded soft yet so sad. It almost made me want to cry at how touching it was. It was causing me to feel so many emotions. It was weird what a simple melody could do to you._

 _He soon finished, lowering both the bow and the violin from his face and I couldn't help but stare at him with my mouth partly open. I felt like my breath had been taken away from me as I never knew Ikuto could play a violin so beautifully. He had so much talent for such a young boy. I smiled at him and stood up from where I had been sitting, dusting myself off in the process._

" _That was...beautiful Ikuto" I told him, causing him to blush a little bit. Woah, that was the first time I had ever seen him blush before. I felt good about doing it though, finally it was the other way around instead of me blushing._

" _Thank you" He said, placing the violin back into its case and soon, without any warning flinging me onto his back for a piggy back ride. I giggled as he ran around with me in my garden, both of us tumbling on top of the grass and laughing at each other. This was one of those moments that I never wanted to forget...moments of friendship like this..._

* * *

Did he just...show me a memory?


	4. Untold

I awoke in the morning, my pink hair sticking out everywhere in a big candyfloss-like mess as usual. My eyes felt heavy and my head pounded. I sat up from my bed and lifted up my hand, gently rubbing the spot on my forehead of where I had hit the concrete from my fall.

Wait, so everything wasn't a dream? No, too much had happened for it to be a dream. I instantly looked to the left like it was a reflex and saw a sleeping Ikuto with his mouth partly open spread across my duvet. Yes, everything was real, it was really happening. He had came back. Ikuto had came back to me like I always hoped he would, even if he did take his time.

I leaned toward him and moved a large strand of his blue hair from his face, uncovering his adorable sleeping expression. I smiled to myself, knowing he'd be mad at me if he knew I was watching him sleep again. I caressed my hand across his cheek and felt his skin. Yes, he was definitely here. Ikuto was in front of me in the flesh and I couldn't help but keep thinking it was still all unreal.

"Amu? Are you awake?" Yaya called from the other side of my bedroom door.

I turned and immediately started to panic. Oh crap, _what the hell do I do?_ I turned to look at the sleeping Ikuto to the left side of me. He looked way too vulnerable and adorable to be disturbed.

I suddenly heard my door starting to creak open and within a quick second, I flung my blanket over him in an attempt to hide him from Yaya's sight.

"G-good morning Yaya" I greeted her as she stepped into my room. She looked at me oddly, like she knew I was hiding something. God dammit.

"Did you return the book for me? I didn't even hear you open the door when you came back" She exclaimed, causing my eyes to immediately flicker over the shape of the figure behind me. Wait a minute, how the hell did he know where I lived? _Had he...been stalking me?_

"Oh uh...I got back quite late so uh...I thought you'd be asleep...I sneaked in as quietly as I could so I wouldn't wake you up if you were" I explained to her, ending my lie with a nervous giggle.

She looked me up and down, as if I was a suspect for a murder crime or something. A huge weight was lifted off my shoulders as soon as she smiled and giggled in reply after a few seconds.

"Well, thanks for returning the book for me anyway" She spoke before leaving my room, giving me the signal to fall back flat onto my bed and let out a sigh of relief. Yaya still owed me big time for returning that book for her...actually, would I have even met Ikuto if I hadn't have done that errand for Yaya? The thought of last night's events not happening sickened me...except for the being-attacked-by-three-drunk-guys part.

I uncovered Ikuto from the thick duvet and he still lay there, deep in sleep. How could I be so entranced by his face when he wasn't even conscious?

I got up from my bed and threw on my slippers before heading toward the mirror on my dresser. I attempted to fix myself up a bit so that I wasn't stuck with my just-woke-up state all day. That look didn't really look appealing on me to be honest.

I turned after a while, looking back at my bed to see it totally empty. What? I glanced around the room in confusion. Where the hell did he go? I could still see the outline on my mattress of where he had been previously laying.

"Looking for something?" I heard a voice from behind me. I jumped, startled by the sudden noise that broke the silence during my search and looked up to see Ikuto sitting on top of my wardrobe. He sat up there with his legs crossed, like he had been relaxing up there for a while.

"H-how the hell did you get up there so fast?" I mindlessly asked, the words just spilling out of my mouth because of my curiosity taking over. He smirked at my question, soon dangling his legs over the top of the wood. How did he get up there in the first place? Not even I could climb something that tall and mark victory by sitting on top of it.

It was obvious he wasn't going to answer me, I knew he liked me questioning him and being curious about his weird abilities. That reminded me, there's a lot I need to learn about him now...a lot of questions that he needs to answer...

"So...are you going to explain last night to me?" I asked, causing his playful expression to disappear. He tilted his head to the side like a lost puppy and clung to the top of my wardrobe with his fingers. I sighed at the silence he replied to me with and turned my back to him. Annoyed at the fact I probably wasn't going to get anything out of him.

As soon as I turned back however, he was standing right in front of me. He startled me at how he suddenly appeared before me and his expression read total entertainment.

"I've finally came back to you and all you want to know is what happened to those boys?" He asked, looking at me with sadness in his eyes. It broke my heart to see an expression like this on his face.

"I-I think I already proved how much I missed you last night" I said, stuttering as I tried to get my words out. I stuttered because he was cupping my face with his hands and gradually pulling my face closer to his.

"Yes...I guess you did. Kissing me on the forehead helped me believe you missed me a little bit more" He said, sniggering at his own comment. I stood there speechless, feeling my skin burning up and I knew a huge blush was appearing on my face. He pulled away, sitting himself back down on my bed leaving me standing there in a total pink, embarrassed mess.

"I-I...you're an idiot" I said, annoyance spread across my face as he sat there in a pit of laughter. Well, he hasn't changed at all.

"You still have a lot to explain to me Ikuto" I murmered, my hands clenching into fists at the thought of how many years I had to live without him. His sudden disappearance and telling me I'd never see him again...never see my best friend again...

He was no longer smirking. His eyes scanned me and he realised how sad I had become. He ran a hand through his dark blue hair and stood up from my bed, embracing me in a hug. I couldn't help but wrap my hands around him and hug him back...even if I was still a bit embarrassed and annoyed.

"What do you want me to explain to you?" He asked, surprising me with a super serious tone in his voice. Was he really going to explain everything to me after all? What do I even ask him...? Where do I even start...?

"What did you do to those boys last night?" I asked him; still clinging onto him and feeling him place his head on top of mine.

"I killed them" He admitted, the serious tone still remaining in his voice. I gulped, did he really...?

He let go of me, sitting back down on my bed and I couldn't help but stand in front of him. Because of how tall he was, we could finally see eye to eye as he was sitting down instead of standing.

"T-the blood..." I whispered, reaching out and wiping a tiny bit of red that stained the side of his mouth. He suddenly lashed out and lightly grabbed my arm without any warning and I gasped at how quick he was.

"Amu...I'm a vampire" He told me, soon looking down at the floor as he couldn't bare to see the reaction displayed upon my face. I didn't even know how to react...my arm dangled from his grasp as he let go and I felt like all of my blood had literally been drained from my body. I felt scared but at the same time I didn't. I felt happy he was back here with me but at the same time...I wasn't. He was sad, I know he was.

"Why did you leave?" I asked, changing the subject as I couldn't bare the silence any longer. Plus, I couldn't bare to see the sadness displayed upon his face anymore. He looked...ashamed of what he had told me. He suddenly looked up at me, probably startled at the fact I didn't run away screaming for help or something.

"I-I can't tell you" He said, causing me to look down at the floor in defeat. Why couldn't he tell me? What was he hiding? "I promise though Amu...I'll tell you everything when the time is right but for now...you just have to trust me".

Trust him. Did I trust him? Of course I did but...was he really the Ikuto I remember? No, the Ikuto I remember was a human child. He was human before, he really was human...he was just like me. Where did it all go wrong? What happened? I just needed to know...I needed answers...I wanted to help him as much as I could.

"I trust you" I said, reaching out and caressing my hand onto his cheek again like I did earlier. He still looked quite sleepy. He reached up to his face and placed his hand on top of mine, as if he had really missed my touch. He closed his eyes and nudged his head toward my hand even more like he craved even more affection from me.

"Ikuto...why have you came back?" I asked him as he still looked indulged within the sensation of my touch. This wasn't the main question I wanted an answer to but it was still on my list. He opened his eyes, revealing beautiful vibrant blue matching his hair colour and stared at me. His hand still placed on top of mine and caressing my touch.

"I missed you too much to stay away anymore" He said, once again closing his eyes. Why did he need to stay away from me? There were so many questions I needed him to answer for me and it was like the more I spoke to him, the more my list of questions got longer.

"Why aren't you at home?" I asked another question, knowing he more than likely wouldn't answer my main questions that I had in mind. He gazed up at me again, soon allowing me to disconnect my hand from his face and lay down on my bed as if he wanted to avoid the subject altogether.

"I'm not going back" He told me, turning his back to me. I sighed in frustration, the more Ikuto had grew I guess his stubbornness level grew with him too. I was starting to think this boy was impossible.

"Why not?" I asked him, sitting down on my bed at the side of him. A few seconds passed before I realised I wasn't going to gain an answer from him. I called his name, wandering if he had decided the conversation was over without me even knowing but I got no reply again.

I leaned over as he still had his back to me and my eyes peered over his face. He was fast asleep, in a matter of seconds he was flat out. I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help but curve my mouth up into a smile. Vampires are supposed to sleep all through the day right? And it was morning...

I reached over and pulled the blanket over his ice cold body in an attempt to keep him warm during his sudden slumber. He was going to be a right pain in the ass, I definitely knew that but his personality was just one of the things I loved about him.

I ran my hand through his adorably messy blue hair and couldn't help but feel the urge to kiss him goodnight but let's face it...that wouldn't go down well.


	5. Envy

_**Hi guys, thank you all for your lovely words when reviewing this. It means a lot. Sorry that this chapter was a bit crap...It'll get much betterrrr! I probably won't write the next chapter though until I get a few more reviews or follows as I have a lot of work to do lately and encouragement really helps me. I'll update soon though, promise xo**_

"Amu!" I heard Yaya call me from the bottom of the stairs. Her voice was quite muffled as I had my bedroom door shut and she was on a lower level than me but I definitely heard her. I got up from my bed, leaving Ikuto to sleep peacefully under my blanket and closed my door behind me before standing at the top of the stairs.

Yaya stood at the bottom, tapping her fingers upon her arm and gazing up at me. She was wearing her favourite red blouse today with a matching skirt and to be honest, she looked rather cute. How she doesn't have a boyfriend yet I'll never know.

"Tadase is at the door, he's asking for you. I didn't know whether to just send him up to your room and-" Yaya began and I automatically opened my mouth to interrupt her.

"N-no! Um, I'll come down now and speak to him" I told her, making her eye me suspiciously. She then gazed at me and winked, as if she was planning something. Stupid Yaya. She knew I used to have a huge crush on Tadase but not anymore I didn't. Well, I'd never really thought about it as we kind of started to drift apart...

I walked downstairs and opened the door, revealing the tall blonde boy who stood on the doorstep in his white coat and light blue scarf. I wandered why until I felt the cold weather hit me, winter was definitely on its way now. Tadase had a beaming smile upon his face as soon as I peered through the door and I couldn't help but return his expression.

"H-hi Tadase, w-what brings you here?" I asked, stuttering as I hadn't spoke to him for so long. It was like I had totally forgotten how to speak to him. It was weird.

"Hey Amu...um, I was just wondering if you wanted to come for a walk with me? I mean, we haven't spoke to each other in so long..." Tadase stated, looking down at the floor before I saw a hint of sadness within his maroon coloured eyes. Tadase had been my friend for years too; he had always been there for me...ever since Ikuto left...I owed him a lot for staying with me through those tough times and I knew that deep down, I really did care for Tadase a lot.

"O-of course! Um, I'll just go get ready" I told him, causing him to smile again after I had accepted his offer. I liked it when Tadase looked happy; I liked making anybody happy as a matter of fact...even if it caused sadness upon myself.

About 10 minutes later, I had threw on some warm clothes and had thoroughly brushed my pink hair so it no longer looked similar to candyfloss. Before leaving, I peered over at my bed and saw a blue haired boy who still remained in a deep sleep. I knelt down next to him and leant my head on my hands whilst I gazed at him again. His sleeping face really was too adorable...I somehow felt, like leaving him was wrong. I didn't want to leave him...not so soon anyway. I didn't want to leave him alone but no matter how hard it was going to be, I couldn't let Tadase down and I wouldn't be gone very long anyway. I knew that Ikuto was safe and sound under my blanket back at home so everything would be fine...

"Remember when we built a big snowman and it ended up falling on top of you?" I said, causing Tadase to laugh out loud. We had been reminiscing for quite a few hours now and it was starting to get late.

We made our way to the park and of course it was deserted because of how late it had started to get. The sky had turned a pale orange mixed with all different types of reds and we sat down together on the swings before I noticed something about him I had never seen before.

"Whats that?" I asked him, causing him to look straight at me wandering what I was gesturing to. I reached out and pulled lightly on his scarf so that I could fish out a necklace he was wearing with my other hand. It was a gold key connected to a long gold chain. The top of it was sculpted into the shape of a clover and in each leaf were transparent diamonds. It was such a beautiful key, it looked a bit too fancy for Tadase to even be wearing or anybody I knew in fact. It had quite an expensive, antique style to it which I admired as I liked things to be one of a kind and unique.

"Oh, that" He said before he gently took the necklace from my hands and placed it in his own. He clutched it tightly to his chest before hiding it back underneath his scarf.

"I got it a long time ago, it's nothing...really" He told me and I couldn't help but feel quite a bit curious about it. I felt like the necklace meant a great deal to him but, would he really say it's nothing if it was something so important? I decided to just forget about it, I felt a little bit envy of him actually for owning something so beautiful like that. Maybe it was a family heirloom or something?

"Amu...I, um...I have to tell you something" He murmured, causing me to immediately look him in the eyes as he took both of my hands. What did he want to tell me? I could feel my face beginning to burn up as my hands were placed within his and I couldn't but blush at the affection he was showing me. If anybody walked past us in the park right now, they'd think we were a couple.

"Amu...over these years, you know I've been there for you and...I want you to know that I'll always be there for you whenever you need me and..." He said, soon pausing in the middle of his sentence. His sudden silence made me wonder what else he wanted to say...and? And what Tadase?

"How sweet" A sudden voice from above startled both me and Tadase. We both looked up in sync with each other and my heart froze as I saw Ikuto sitting up in a tree right above us. He looked down at both of us with a smirk laid upon his face. I couldn't help but feel happy to see him but the feeling I had suddenly started to feel soon faded away as his smirk disappeared as soon as he laid his eyes upon Tadase who still held onto me tightly.

"I-Ikuto Tsukiyomi?! Y-you're..." Tadase began, soon letting go of my hands in shock as his maroon eyes locked on the glowing blue eyes that gazed down at him.

"Surprised to see me?" Ikuto asked before jumping off of the high tree branch and landing perfectly onto the ground in front of us. His expression was nothing like I'd ever seen before...it was so cold and so lifeless...what was making him act this way? However, as soon as he turned his head and his gaze fell upon me, his expression turned back to soft and gentle just like the Ikuto I once knew. It scared me a little at how dangerous his eyes appeared to be literally seconds ago but now, they were so placid and deep blue as the image of me and only me reflected in them.

Before I knew it, he suddenly appeared behind me and wrapped his arms around me tightly in order to separate me from Tadase. Ikuto looked up at him innocently and this only filled Tadase with rage.

"You shouldn't have came back..." Tadase said, his hands now clenching into fists as Ikuto lowered his arms around my waist.

"Cute, I knew you missed me" He smirked, tightening his grip on me. What the hell was I supposed to do? I just stood there, watching Tadase get even more enraged because of how much he was being teased. I couldn't let this go on any longer but I didn't want to hurt either of them.

"Ikuto...what's wrong?" I asked him, wandering why he was here and how he even found us in the first place. He looked down at me after I had asked him my question. He gave me that look again...the look that broke his heart. He looked so sad. His eyes held so much sadness in them that it made me want to fall weak to my knees and beg him for forgiveness...when I hadn't even done anything to apologise for.

"I got worried about you Amu. Lying in your bed by myself isn't the same without you next to me...like you were this morning" Ikuto said, whispering the last few words of his sentence into my ear although Tadase could clearly hear them. Tadase looked like he was being pushed past the limit, he looked so angry at what Ikuto had just said but I couldn't deny it. I'd be lying.

It hurt me that Ikuto only said that to make Tadase jealous, I knew that's what he was trying to do.

"Amu...you..you" Tadase began, soon giving me the same look of sadness Ikuto had displayed just moments ago. No, I hated seeing Tadase like this. I hated seeing Ikuto so sad too. Was it my fault? Was it my fault that they never got along? Did I do something in the past?

"Please...just stop" I spoke, not knowing which one of them I was even speaking to.

"You're such a jerk! Why don't you just disappear, nobody wants you!" Tadase yelled, aiming his hurtful words at Ikuto. I was shocked to see Tadase in such an angry state like this, I'd never seen him this way before. _Why would you say something like that Tadase?_

Ikuto's expression remained blank after Tadase spoke his words. He didn't smirk, frown or smile...nothing. I actually started to think Tadase's words really did hurt him...even if he wasn't showing it. I had never known Ikuto to be affected by anything...even when we were kids but now, I was starting to.

Ikuto let go of me and took a few steps towards Tadase, leaving me standing a bit behind him.

"I believe you have something of mine, I'm here to take it back" Ikuto told Tadase, causing him to clutch an item near his chest. He pulled out the key he showed me earlier from underneath his scarf and I couldn't help but gasp. Did that key...really belong to Ikuto?

"It's mine" Tadase hissed, clutching the key tighter just above his chest. Ikuto's smirk was back and it was quite deadly this time. It was the kind of smirk where I knew Ikuto was amused by what Tadase had said.

"I wasn't talking about the key" Ikuto said, causing Tadase to look even more enraged. Was he talking about me? "But I'd like that back too if you don't mind".

Tadase gritted his teeth together and before I knew it, he had took of the necklace and threw it at Ikuto who surprisingly caught it in a matter of a second before it could hit anything.

"Y-you...you need to just...go and die you stupid vampire!" Tadase yelled before turning his back and making his way out of the park.

"T-Tadase!" I called after him, not sure whether it was an angry call because of what he'd said or a call of telling him to come back. I couldn't believe...Tadase had said something like that...something so harmful. How the hell did he know Ikuto was a vampire?!

I looked back at Ikuto who didn't really seem bothered by the comment Tadase had made. Did Ikuto even hear him? He placed the necklace around his neck and then suddenly, he hoisted me up over his shoulder before making his way out of the park with me looking like a victim he had kidnapped.

"I-Ikuto w-what the hell are you doing?" I yelled, kicking my legs in an attempt to get him to drop me but did he? Nope.

He smirked at my question and just continued to walk with me flung over his shoulder like a piece of meat. He really enjoyed doing whatever he wanted with me didn't he? Suddenly, he stopped in his path and finally placed me down in front of him. I knew where we were, we wasn't far from Yaya's house now. He startled me as he suddenly embraced me into a big hug, running his fingers through my pink hair from behind like he always used to again. It felt so nice, I could just fall asleep like this...I wrapped my arms around him too, losing myself in him as much as I could.

"I expected to see you when I woke up" He said, breaking the silence. My heart broke as the words fell from his lips. I let him down...he had finally came back to me and I left him alone for so long.

"I-I'm sorry" I said, trying to hold back the tears that were now forming in my eyes. My grip on him tightened before I buried my face into his chest. He smelt so nice...

I had so many questions in my head that needed to be answered...how did he know where me and Tadase were? How did he know where I even lived in the first place? What the deal with that key and the main question was; how did Tadase know he was a vampire?! I wanted to ask him all the questions that swirled around in my mind but instead, I clung onto him and just enjoyed the moment. The feeling of his arms around me...the feeling of him finally being here after 3 years of waiting for him...

"Ikuto...didn't it bother you? What Tadase said..." I began, still keeping my severe grip on him as the nights wind gently blew strands of my hair in different directions and swept past my now-ice-cold skin.

Ikuto smirked before leaning his head on top of mine.

"Doesn't he know vampires are already dead?"


	6. Weakness

I continued to cling onto him like there was no tomorrow, giggling at the statement he had just came out with. I guess he was right but still, did it really not bother him? Hurtful words like that, I know if it was me, I'd never be able to let that go. To be honest though, I've always been quite sensitive. I didn't know if I'd always been like that or developed a strong sensitivity. I know a lot of people in my class at school used to make fun of my vibrant pink hair when I was a kid, maybe that's why. But, although Ikuto didn't go to school and was home schooled by his family...he'd always wait for me outside of the school gates and let's just say anybody who aimed an insult towards me during his appearance, they were brave.

I smiled to myself at all these memories I still had of him as I held onto him, he was here right in front of me and I never thought he would be ever again. He was the same boy who I made snowmen with in the winter, the same boy who played the violin to me before throwing me onto his back for a piggyback ride, the same boy who made me happy. Except, the boy who used to be my best friend wasn't here anymore...the boy I once knew had grown into an adult and if it was even possible, I felt like I cared for him even more. Although Ikuto was 2 years older than me, know that we were no longer kids, I felt as though I actually stood a chance now at protecting him too. When we were kids, it was always him protecting me and doing things for me but now...it could be different, now that he had came back to me.

"Amu!" I heard a voice from behind us call my name, causing me to instantly let go of my grip on Ikuto. I swung around and saw Yaya with one of her friends who I had briefly met before.

As my eyes fell upon Yaya and the girl she was walking with, I couldn't help but notice their eyes were automatically locked on Ikuto who stood behind me. Their eyes totally dismissed me and I could've sworn their bodies were actually tilting around me to get an ever better image of him.

"Yaya?" I asked her, attempting to make her snap out of her sudden trance. After I clicked my fingers, she soon looked at me for the first time since calling my name and I heard Ikuto smirk a little from behind me. Did he like having this kind of reaction from girls?

"Oh Amu, um...I've um-I was looking for you to see um-when you were coming back...home" Yaya said, taking nearly a whole minute to say what she needed to say. She was still entranced by the boy who stood behind me and it was no surprise.

"Me and Amu were just saying goodbye" I heard Ikuto tell Yaya as he appeared in front of me to escape the girls' gaze. I saw him slyly wink at me before he reached out and lay his hand on the side of my face, edging closer to plant a soft kiss on my forehead.

Both of their eyes widened at his sudden kiss and before I knew it, he walked away and disappeared. I knew what he was doing...I couldn't help but lower my head to the ground and smile.

"W-who the hell was that?" Yaya asked, her friends mouth still flung open as if Yaya had asked the question she also wanted an answer to.

"Oh that was Ikuto. He's just...a childhood friend" I said, struggling to tell them what he was to me exactly. What was Ikuto to me? He was my best friend for sure but, what exactly was I to him?

Yaya shook her head in disbelief and crossed her arms, pouting in the process.

"You've been having crushes here and there on Tadase when _**he's**_ been walking this earth?" Yaya said, giggling after her ridiculous sentence. I rolled my eyes before she took my arm and literally dragged me home with her. Of course her friend followed, I assumed she was probably stopping over tonight. Yaya always had friends stopping over her house and it didn't bother me at all, I just made sure that any boys stopping over were boys who treated her right.

I flopped onto my bed after letting out a huge sigh, exhausted from all of the questions Yaya had been asking me about Ikuto for the whole journey home. It was quite interesting because most of the questions Yaya had been asking me about him, I wandered about him myself.

Where does Ikuto live Amu? Does he like you Amu? Do you like him? Where does Ikuto study Amu? Does he have any brothers or sisters Amu?

It made me sad that most of her questions, I had to answer with 'I don't know'. It really did hurt...he was supposed to be my best friend, the one person I should know a lot about more than anybody really but, the more I thought about it I realised I knew nothing about him now.

"What's wrong with you?"

I turned around to see Ikuto lying on my bed with an innocent look on his face. It annoyed me how mischievous he was; how did he even get here before me?

"Ikuto...we need to talk" I said, causing him to eye me suspiciously. He rested his head on his hand and I was surprised to see him actually awaiting me to speak. Oh god, where do I start...?

"Amu!" I heard Yaya call my name for the 100th time today. Before I could even react, she burst into my room and I froze in my spot, trying my best not to panic.

"I need to ask you something" Yaya said, her mouth curving up into a smile. I couldn't help but look over my shoulder to see an empty bed, no wonder Yaya didn't react...she still didn't know he was here. The question was though...where exactly was he now?

Yaya clicked her fingers in front of my face as I was unresponsive to the conversation she was trying to create with me. She had probably already asked me the question but I was too lost in thought to realise.

"What's up?" I asked her, standing up from where I had been sitting on my bed. She rolled her eyes and smirked at me. What was up with her?

"So are you going to get with the blue haired guy anytime soon? Just wondering because my friend downstairs wants to know" Yaya said, a big black hole of envy and disgust forming inside of me. I really wasn't starting to like that girl. She was interested in Ikuto? Whoa, what a shock.

"Well, I'm kinda asking for me aswell. You see, if you don't go for it then I will" Yaya winked at me, causing me to blush.

As my face turned bright pink, I couldn't help but realise there was a figure hovering above my doorframe, holding onto the side of the wall with all his strength in order to stop himself from falling. He was sniggering, holding his hand over his mouth in an attempt to stop himself from laughing out loud. _Ikuto, you really are a jerk sometimes..._

"U-um Yaya, I-I don't know just...go please" I said, shoving her out of my room. She continued to snigger at the comment she had made and I soon slammed the door behind her.

I leaned against the door and sighed, seeing a shadow overcast me and a loud thud. Ikuto had jumped down from his hiding place above the door and I couldn't help but avoid eye contact with him. I just knew, he would have a huge playful grin on his face and I was already bright pink as it was.

I plucked up the courage to finally face him and his expression was all that I was expecting. He looked pale and his expression remained blank the whole time I looked at him. What really made me worry though; was the fact that his eyes were no longer blue. It was like the colour had gradually faded from his eyes and they had turned into a lifeless grey colour. He didn't seem himself either, he looked rather fragile from his normal state.

"Ikuto...are you okay?" I asked, hoping to god I actually got an answer out of him this time. He was really starting to scare me now. Before I knew it, he collapsed and I tried my best to catch the whole of his weight within my arms. He wasn't really heavy but the fact he was much larger than me made it difficult. I started to panic after I placed him on my bed and saw that he was totally out of it. He was unconscious and I had no idea what to do. I reached out and placed the back on my hand on his head to see if he had a fever but as expected, his skin was ice cold as usual. I sat down next to him and wandered if it was something I did that made him suddenly so weak...no, I couldn't think of anything...

He looked so vulnerable and fragile, it was killing me to see him like this. That's when I thought...maybe, he was weak because he hadn't eaten in a while...

Did he need...blood?


	7. Twins

I lay there in a fit of panic all goddamn night. It was 2am in the morning and I was curled up in a ball underneath my blanket with Ikuto's arm around me. He didn't put it there himself...after a while of him still being unconscious I wrapped it around myself to feel like he was still here with me because I knew it was something he'd do. I really hoped he was okay, there was literally nobody I could talk to about him...I couldn't take him to a doctor, I couldn't explain to Yaya...I literally couldn't do anything. I cuddled up to him as much as I could as an attempt to warm his ice cold body but it was no use. He was constantly cold like this, no matter how much heat I tried to throw onto him. Were vampires always cold like this? I hated the cold so I guess..I wouldn't exactly make a pretty good vampire would I. My mouth curved up into a smile and I let out a little giggle at the thought.

"What's so funny?" I heard Ikuto murmur next to me, startling me as I didn't think he'd wake up right now.

"I-Ikuto! You're awake! D-don't do that to me ever again, you scared me! Are you okay?" I asked, causing a little smile to appear upon his sleeping face. He still had his eyes closed and now that he was awake, he wrapped his arm around me even tighter.

"I just need a little rest that's all, I'm fine" He whispered, still not opening his eyes at all. I knew he was lying to me, I just knew he was. There was something seriously wrong with him but because it was so late and annoying a vampire at this time of night didn't really seem like a good idea, I decided to drop it.

I clung onto his shirt and buried my head in his chest, closing my eyes whilst taking in his sweet smelling scent. Why the hell did he smell so good? I could feel myself drifting off slowly, but before I could the moonlight peered through the gap in my curtains and landed upon Ikuto's adorable sleeping face. I couldn't help but sneak a peek at him with one eye before I finally fell asleep, he looked too cute.

I awoke in the morning, quite hot and sweaty from how much I had been cuddling up against Ikuto all night. He was still fast asleep, surprise surprise. Once again, I decided to leave my curtains drawn so that my room stayed quite dark. Vampires get burnt in sunlight right...? Ugh, there was still so much I had to ask him...I didn't even get to ask him anything last night. _Okay, that's it Amu...you need to lay the cards on the table and have a proper conversation with him tonight._

I closed my bedroom door behind me before heading into the bathroom after making sure Yaya wasn't in there. She was probably still asleep too I was assuming. I had a quick shower and of course I got dressed in the bathroom too...Ikuto was the kind of guy who pretended to be asleep...while you were changing...it actually made me realise how much of a pervert Ikuto was. I giggled to myself as I put on a plain grey jumper and headed outside, ensuring I had my key with me as I didn't exactly want to lock myself out.

I wasn't exactly sure why I had left the house, it was such a beautiful morning and sometimes I just liked to enjoy the fresh air and go for a pleasurably stroll on days like this. I wasn't going to be long though, it wasn't going to be like yesterday where I was out literally all day and left Ikuto all alone...in my room...

The thought of how selfish I was yesterday just repulsed me and I couldn't help but shake it off instantly. It was good timing however, as I was stopped in a path by a small boy who sat on the floor ahead of me. I couldn't see his face as he had his back to me but I could tell he was quite young and he brightly coloured white hair. The thing that really caught my attention though was the fact that he was crying. It wasn't a hysterical cry, it was a soft gentle cry and my friendly personality trait soon started to kick in.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked him, crouching down and leaning my hands on my knees to meet his height. He suddenly stopped crying after I spoke, getting up from the floor and still not turning to face me. I wondered what was wrong with him and I couldn't help but follow him as he ran away from me, it was like an instinct.

"H-hey! Wait!" I called after him, running after him as fast as I could but I couldn't catch up to him at all. Damn, that kid was fast.

I would keep losing sight of him after a while but before I gave up the chase after him, I'd spot him again and I'd run after him, letting him lead me to wherever his destination was. It was like a game of a tag and I didn't even like it, I just wanted to make sure he was okay. Where were his parents? Why was such a young kid alone in the middle of a pathway like that? There were so many questions filling up inside of my head but before I could even sum them up, I stopped in my path. I actually had no idea where I was...I was totally lost. I had never been here before...oh god, where the hell was I? During my examination of my surroundings, I caught sight of the white haired kid and I called after him, soon seeing him enter a large dilapidated house to the left of me. I ran after him, pausing at the door of the large house. It had boarded up windows and holes within the roof, wandering why the kid ran inside here in the first place. A boarded up house like this could be dangerous for a little kid like him.

I entered; hearing the door creak as I gently pushed it open. It was so dusty in here and the smell was overwhelming. It was a putrid smell, I couldn't even describe it. It smelled so horrible that I had to hold the sleeve of my jumper up over my nose. I called out to the little kid, knowing I wasn't going to get a reply whatsoever. I walked into the next room and knew immediately it was a mistake. It was so dark in here...too dark. I had no light sources or anything and just as I thought things couldn't get any worse...I got lost again. I had been wandering through that many rooms trying to find this kid that I was so lost now...and it was still so dark.

I struggled to find my way back out and just as I was losing hope, I could see a light source beaming from a distant room. I entered, thinking it was the light from the front door but how wrong I was...The room I was now in was lit up with many many candles. There were way too many candles too count and it was quite odd how this room was lit up and none of the others.

"Hello miss"

I swung around, hearing a voice from behind me. It was the kid I had been chasing after, I had finally found him. He was crouched up in the corner of the room, the light from the candles now giving me a light source to finally see him properly. He was facing me now and I couldn't help but feel startled at the fact that his face was badly burnt.

"It hurts" He whispered and my heart broke at his words. I crouched down next to him and reached out to touch him. He wasn't really a young kid...he was a teenage boy only around the age of 16 years old.

However, as I reached out to touch him he immediately grabbed my hand and bit down on my skin as hard as he could. I screamed out in pain as I attempted to escape the grip his teeth had on my hand in between my thumb and my index finger. He looked up at me as I screamed before biting down even harder, revealing to me his piercing red eyes. He looked so demon like that it scared me, he was a literally an innocent little boy a moment ago?!

Suddenly, a long blade swung down and sliced the boy in half with one sharp swing. I freed my hand and I couldn't help but stumble back a few steps and onto the floor. My hand was bleeding pretty badly and I was still shrieking from how much pain I was in.

"Hey, it's okay..." I heard a girls voice say and I couldn't help but glance ahead of me. A tall girl with long blue hair tied up in a ponytail and glowing yellow eyes hovered over me, offering me a hand to help me up from the floor. I hesitantly took it, lifting myself off the floor and seeing a tall boy standing behind her. Wait...was this the same person? They looked so alike...except he had his hair down and loose, brushing just past his thigh. He smiled at me before lifting his long sword and wiping the blood that had stained it with his fingers. Oh, so that's where the blade came from. I could tell just from their glowing yellow eyes that they were vampires too...like Ikuto.

"I'm sorry if we scared you, that's the last thing we want to do" The girl said, showing me a very friendly smile. Gosh, when she smiled like that she didn't come across as a monster at all.

"I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki, and this is my twin sister Nadeshiko...Amu-chan" The boy said, soon joining us in conversation by placing a hand on his sister's shoulder. Wait, twins? And...how the heck did he know my name?!

"She looks confused" Nadeshiko giggled before Nagihiko removed his hand from her shoulder and took a step towards me.

"Maybe we should show her" He said before reaching out and placing his cold hand on the side of my face, causing my skin to tingle from his ice cold touch.

" _Ikuto, you need to stop smoking these" Nagihiko said, reaching out and taking a half smoked cigarette out of Ikuto's lips. Ikuto sighed as Nagihiko threw it off of the ledge, leaning back onto the cold tiles and looking up at the sky._

 _It was Ikuto! But, he looked so young...he looked around 13-14 years old...was this a flashback after he had left...?_

" _Ikuto! Sorry I'm late" Nadeshiko said as she jumped onto the roof of the large house the boys were sitting on. She sat down next to Ikuto and looked at Nagihiko in doubt as he didn't bother to answer._

" _Ikuto..it's that girl isn't it?" Nagihiko said, causing Ikuto to eye him in annoyance. He still didn't answer, throwing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes at his question. Nadeshiko sighed, laying herself down next to the blue haired boy._

" _You could always change her...make her like you...then you could be together" She said, twirling the end of her long blue hair with her finger._

" _No, I could never do that to her" Ikuto said, finally refreshing my memory of his young voice that I remembered so clearly. Nadeshiko sighed, looking again at her brother in doubt. Nagihiko mimicked Nadeshiko's actions and lay down next to Ikuto on his other side._

" _Ikuto, if you care about her that much then...you need to stay with her" Nagihiko said, making Ikuto sit up from his spot and throw his head in his looked so sad and so hurt...what was happening to him?_

" _I can't...if she stays with me...she's going to get hurt and...I could never forgive myself if anything ever happened to her"_


	8. Secrets

**Damn, its been like what...2 years since I've updated this? Well I'm back for good and I have a ton of new ideas for this story, hella good ideas ahah, sorry this chapter was abit shit but more characters will be introduced soon and definitely a lot more drama aha. Sorry I've kept you guys waiting so long, I kinda wanna kick my own ass right now.**

* * *

My vision soon came back after enduring a little blurriness from another vision I had been shown by these two twins.

I looked up at them both with a blank expression, I had to look up because they were a lot taller than me, then again who wasn't nowadays? I was short as hell.

"We're friends of his, we've known him for quite some time" Nadeshiko told me, tilting her head at me as if wondering if I actually understood who they were now.

I did, I understood perfectly, but only one thing had caught my attention in that vision.

"He..won't change me" I murmered, pulling my stare away from them both and staring down at my hands.

"Amu, you don't know that" Nagihiko said, startling me from the fact he was now suddenly behind me, placing a hand softly on my shoulder. He soon reached out and grasped my left hand, revealing the bite between my index finger and my thumb. It would be a lie to say it didn't look at all appealing, the teeth marks had begun to turn my skin black and it was a deep hell of a bite.

"Damn, he got you good" Nagihiko said, a bit of a smirk behind his words as he bandaged it up for me. Although the bite had now been bandaged to stop the bleeding, a red stain was gradually appearing through the fabric.

I couldn't help but stare at Nagihiko's hand from where he had swung his sword down into the child earlier, there was small droplets of blue liquid that made me curious and I soon turned my head to the corner of the room. The sight of a body in half was repulsive and I couldn't bring myself to look at it for more than two seconds but there were also pools of blue.

"Vampires have blue blood, were you not aware?" Nadeshiko asked as she followed my gaze from Naghikos hand to the corner of the room where the lifeless body lay, if it even had a 'life' before this event.

I shook my head, wondering why…must be a blood implication or the fact they're not actually alive anymore. It actually made me feel sick to my stomach to officially say that Ikuto wasn't alive. He was dead. He should be in a coffin somewhere or have his name written on a gravestone, just like this small boy or these two twins but they just walk around, like normal people.

"I have a lot to ask, about him" I said, pausing a little before stating who I was actually talking about. To be honest, I also had a lot to ask them but Ikuto was the only one I needed information about, the only one I needed to help.

The twins stood next to each other in front of me, gazing at one another and then back at me.

"Amu..." Nagihiko began but then paused to let out a small sigh, "I know Ikuto can be…how do I put this, stubborn? But he'll tell you everything soon enough, if he's came back to you he plans on telling you whatever you need to know, but in his own time"

"All you need to know about us is…we're just the 110 year old helpers" Nadeshiko smiled, causing me to suddenly swallow a huge chunk of my own saliva. 110 years old? What the hell, how have they coped..

"His eyes..." I began, but before I continued to tell them they were losing their colour, they seemed to just know.

"Turning grey? You need to get him back to his home Amu" Nagihiko said, although Nadeshiko looked doubtful. She turned to me with a little pity in her eyes.

"He won't last much longer, I know you're probably happy together but…he needs to go home" She spoke, placing her hand on my shoulder. I nodded, understanding he wouldn't last at all at mine and Yaya's house. We didn't have much to keep the sun out as Yaya does draw the curtains all the time, bloody Yaya. I mean, keeping Ikuto was kind of like a pet and we don't exactly have any blood lying around to feed him…unless…

"You smell good" Nagihiko murmered behind me, startling me as he was leaning forward and was craftily taking in my smell. I looked over to Nadeshiko who stood before me and she was rolling her eyes playfully, as if stating her brother was a weirdo yet there seemed to be a glimmer in her eyes, as if she agreed with her brother and to be honest, it didn't make me feel at all comfortable…

"Well, thanks for bandaging me up" I spoke abruptly, moving myself from Nagihiko's personal space circle and taking a step back from both of them, "I'll let you get back to…"

I gestured to the room and whatever they had been doing beforehand, probably sleeping as it was midday. They both gave me a friendly smile and shockingly they let me go.

"See you around, Amu" Nadeshiko waved, before both of them turned their back to me and to my surprise, they both disappeared into the darkness as only the centre of the room was lit. As I was about to leave, I heard creaking above me and they were both hanging from the rafters of the house by their legs, eyes tightly shut. I guess they were old fashioned?

* * *

I had been walking for a while now, trying to find my way home back to mine and Yaya's house. To be honest, it belonged more to Yaya, I hadn't worked in months and Yaya had been the one paying the bills lately although I had been chipping in as much as I could. I felt sorry for her sometimes, she had a lot more friends than I did but…friendship wasn't something Yaya longed for. No matter how much company she had, Yaya was never fulfilled and friendship wasn't strong enough to fill that void inside of her. Nobody knew her like I did, sometimes I wondered if I knew Yaya more than she knew herself.

Speak of the devil.

I was on a familiar road now, about twenty minutes from home when I spotted her. She was with somebody I wasn't sure who but it was a boy. He was kissing her on the forehead as he was leaving. Was I like a psychic or something?

I didn't get a good glimpse at his face but he had deep green hair and wore thin-framed glasses. To be honest he was tall and quite slim, kind of the same figure as Ikuto except Ikuto was a bit more muscular on the arms.

I walked up to her as he left, startling her as I called out her name from the end of the road.

"Amu?" She said, obviously startled by my appearance.

"Who was that?" I asked, shocked that she hadn't told me anything about this guy, normally she tells me everything.

"Oh, um…he's my boyfriend"


	9. Lies

To be honest, I couldn't believe Yaya had a boyfriend now. She hadn't told me anything about him and it made me quite sad.

"Amu, I only met him today" She told me, putting me out of my misery.

"And, you're just in love…already?" I rolled my eyes, soon taking a sip of my hot chocolate Yaya made me. She sighed, taking a seat next to me on the sofa. We had already been home for about half an hour and I still wasn't getting much out of her.

"I just don't want to see you hurt again" I said after a minute of silence and Yaya repeatedly sipping her coffee over and over. She shook her head, clutching her empty cup to her chest before standing up and heading towards the kitchen.

"It's not gonna happen, promise" She called out as she left the room. I decided to follow her this time instead of giving up almost instantly like I always did but before I could say anything else she spoke again.

"I'm going to the mall with Yuki and May in a minute, you coming?" She asked as I washed up my cup.

"Sure" I said, even though deep down I hated shopping and I didn't really want to leave Ikuto…yet again. As the thought made its way into my mind, I quickly ran upstairs as Yaya was already moaning at me anyway to grab a coat.

I entered my room and…it was totally empty. No sign of him.

My bed was freshly made though, there was literally no trace of anyone else being here at all, except me because of all my belongings. There was still a picture frame on my side drawer containing a small Polaroid picture of me and Ikuto as kids…I forgot about that. I picked it up mindlessly, taking in the memories of it and although I wanted to smile, I showed no expression.

"Cute isn't it?" I heard a voice say from behind me. It startled me so much that I dropped the frame and it cracked a little on the top left hand side.

"You scared me" I stammered, flinging myself around to see an amused Ikuto standing in front of me.

I couldn't help but take in how beautiful he was. It's like he got cuter everytime I saw him.

"It's midday, shouldn't you be sleeping?" I asked, picking up the now half-broken picture frame from the floor. He smirked before taking it from my hands.

"It's hard for me to sleep when I don't know where you are" He said and I expected him to tease me or something but he didn't, he said his words very seriously, to the point it kinda scared me.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself" I said, looking down at the picture frame of us he held. He smiled after looking down and running his fingers over the crack on the side of it and it suddenly vanished creating a kind of reconnection-noise, the frame looked totally brand new.

"How did you do that?" I asked, my mouth still hanging wide open from the event that just happened. He placed the frame back onto the side drawer and laid down comfortably on my bed before closing his eyes, replying with "Be more careful next time".

I sighed, grabbed my coat and headed towards the door. I reached out for the door handle but I was immediately stopped as Ikuto appeared at my side out of nowhere and placed his hand on the handle on top of mine.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, not a glimpse of playfulness in his eyes or expression. I gulped as I was about to answer but his expression changed. He suddenly looked…confused.

Before I had a chance to react he grabbed my left hand and removed the bandages Nagi had wrapped around it. He held it up and glared at me, causing my heart to race.

"Who did it?" He asked, although it didn't at all seem like a simply question, it was definitely demanding. I pulled my hand away from him and held it from view behind my back.

"N-nobody" I stuttered, trying my best to keep my dominant-side shown. I wasn't scared of Ikuto at all…maybe a little bit.

He looked at me with sadness, his eyes still grey and dusty like a cloudy day outside, no light at all. That sadness though soon turned into rage as he leant his head either side, as if trying to crack his neck and I could've sworn there was a hint of red starting to develop within his stare.

"Your eyes…" I began but all he did was turn away from me. This wasn't the Ikuto I knew, he was stubborn yes but never like this.

"You were going out right?" He said, making his way back to my bed and laying with his back to me, not facing me at all.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. I closed my eyes and tilted my head a little, attempting to shake this feeling off but I knew it wouldn't happen. Maybe it's his hunger causing him to act like this. I knew what I had to do.

I sat next to him and literally poked at him in order to get his attention.

"Get up, now" I said, trying my best to sound scary.

"You're not going to tell me?" He asked me again but all I did in return was poke him even more.

"You don't tell me anything so why should I tell you" I said and all I heard was a sigh and that was it. Complete silence after that. I could tell he was falling asleep again and I didn't like it. In a critical state like this it's possible he wouldn't wake up again.

I began to give up as I stood from my bed but I was instantly pulled back down by him and lay right by his side. His face was so close to mine and I could literally hear my heart pounding in my chest.

"It's dangerous for me to be this close to you" I spoke, knowing about his hunger but all I got was 'mmm' in return as he was falling asleep.

I sighed, "Ikuto, I want you to bite me".

His eyes opened slowly and he carefully looked into mine. His expression remained blank and I immediately knew it wasn't what he wanted but it's what he needed.

He shook his head, "Don't be ridiculous, you've lost enough blood as it is".

He gestured to my hand but I held it in the other, trying to hide it away from him again.

"I didn't lose much, it was just some kid who did it" I said, beginning to stroke his midnight blue hair with my infected hand.

"Those little bastards" He murmured and I froze in my place. I was quite shocked, although he was 18 years old I'd never heard Ikuto use a swear word before, it was weird…and erratically hot.

"Just do it already" I said beginning to feel a little rage inside of me, "You're not acting like yourself at all and I miss you and it's not like-"

I was suddenly cut off from Ikuto crawling on top of me and within seconds he bit down hard on the side of my neck. I felt both his fangs pierce my skin and it hurt…a lot. I could feel tears within my eyes from the pain but I held it together, for him. He had his hands firmly gripping my wrists to hold my arms above my head so I literally couldn't do anything.

It didn't take long for him to stop though, I felt as though he would've gone on forever…but he didn't.

Straight after his lips lost contact with my skin, he couldn't even bare to look at me. He positioned himself next to me and flung himself over the edge of the bed, his back facing me for a long period of time. He held his head in his hands from obvious guilt and I couldn't help but feel guilty myself from pushing him into doing it, but he needed it and that's all that mattered.

I got up from the bed and continued to stay by his side. I just sat there staring at the poor boy with his head still laying within his hands as if he'd committed a murder. He wasn't breathing heavy, he wasn't even breathing at all…no movements from his body at all ascending or descending from taking breaths, sometimes I forgot about that.

"I-Im sorry" I spoke, expecting him to snap immediately and have a temper tantrum over my stupid suggestions but he didn't, what he said next I didn't expect at all.

"So the twins actually took care of you like I asked, they're the ones who bandaged up your hand right?"

I looked up from the floor to see him still staring down at the ground, his hands now removed from his head. I had a feeling this was definitely a rhetorical question, he already knew the answer. After a while of me failing to get any words out and wondering how he knew literally everything, he spoke again.

"What kid was it?"

I looked up at him, his very serious expression was back again. I contemplated the thought for a moment but I ended up reaching out and gently wiping a small red stain on the bottom of his lip with the tip of my thumb.

"I-I honestly don't know" I answered honestly, I had no idea who the kid was or what he wanted with me. I had been wondering myself why it had happened the whole way home but I couldn't piece it together.

"I should've been there for you" He breathed deeply, looking away from me again.

"Stop being so stupid, you weren't here for me for years and I turned out just fine. Maybe a few cuts and bruises on the way but even though you're back now, there will still be moments I have to defend for myself. You didn't even have the energy to protect me anyway, you needed blood badly and didn't even have the audacity to let me know. From now on, I'll be your source of energy all you like, feed on me every 5 minutes if you want; I don't care but just stop making me worried about you and don't lie to me, it's all I ask" I spoke without taking a breath and to be honest, I really startled myself. I just…snapped. He looked up at me shocked, the same feeling my inner goddess felt deep down.

I didn't let it show though, I clenched my fists as Yaya called up from downstairs.

"Amu! You coming?!"

I shouted back down to her that I was on my way before grabbing my coat and giving a final look toward where Ikuto sat, his expression still dull and frozen from my words.

"Stay here, you need to get your rest" I sighed, before closing my eyes for a second and exiting the house.

We got to the inside mall (As it had started to rain outside) and as I expected, it was very crowded. It was a Saturday evening after all.

"Amu, what did you do to your hand?" Yuki asked me as we stopped at a store window looking at some very out-of-my-league dresses.

"Oh u-um I just accidentally burnt it on the straighteners, I-it's fine" I stuttered, ending my sentence with a nervous laugh.

Yuki eyed me suspiciously but then turned to speak to Mai about something. I let out a sigh of relief whilst her back had been turned to me and I couldn't help but feel as though I was being watched. In the corner of my eye, I could see a figure standing at the corner of the store. I turned quickly but they fled around the corner before I could see their face although I did catch a sight of their very long blue hair. I could've sworn it looked exactly like Nagihiko from the back but I shook it off immediately. It was probably just someone with long blue hair shopping and I was being paranoid.

"Okay lets go in! Now that Yaya has a boyfriend who is a total hottie she needs to dress to impress" Mai winked toward Yaya who just rolled her eyes in reply. The two girls dragged Yaya inside as I stood there frozen in my spot. Hottie? It was obvious then that Yaya had lied to me. Mai and Yuki had already met him, I hadn't. I was Yaya's best friend, we even lived together but why had she kept me out of it?

I walked into the store, deciding to walk past the three girls who were obsessing over a dress that looked hideous in my opinion and look at things for myself. I walked over to the more extravagant section and peered over at a white gown in the corner that was laced all around the front and the gown itself glimmered from the light as small sparkles were attached all over the bottom of it. It looked beautiful, something a princess would wear. I walked over to it and looked at the price, regretting immediately. I nearly choked from all the numbers I saw, four complete digits. I backed away from it, wondering why I even considered buying it as nobody would wear this to a party, it was more of a very formal attire for a formal event which is something I had never experienced before.

After a while of wandering around the store and nearly wanting to kill myself because of how expensive everything was, I picked up a necklace that was silver and had a small blue heart on it and decided to buy it. Mainly because the colour reminded me of Ikuto but I had to keep that on the down-low.

I got to the counter, surprised at how quiet the store now was. Yaya and the others had entered a store nearby to look at shoes and there was nobody else left in this store except for me and the cashier…who was actually kinda cute.

He greeted me with a warm smile as I placed the necklace down on the counter for him to examine.

"You like blue or something?" He asked, his mouth curving up at the side.

"Something like that" I looked down at the floor for a moment as I smiled to myself.

He smiled once again, his brown hair brushing over his matching chocolate eyes.

"That's an unusual hair colour" He said, his eyes skimming my light pink hair that had been roughly tied up into a high ponytail.

I giggled, "Well I think I'd consider it unique, not unusual".

He looked at me with a little bit of shock, as if he expected me to be offended by his previous words but after a few seconds his response turned back into a smile.

"So, have you got a boyfriend?" He asked abruptly, stapling together two flyers that I assumed were going inside the bag that contained my necklace. I gulped and stood completely still as he stopped what he was doing and gazed at me with a flirty kind of stare.

I shook my head lightly, I couldn't manage to get any words out at that moment.

"Well then" He began, clutching the bag containing my necklace on the counter as if he wasn't going to let go of it at all, "How about a trade? The necklace for your phone number".

I looked at him with a blank expression although my eyes gave away the shock. He giggled playfully, still clutching the bag and laying his head on top of his hand which he leant on the counter as if to get a better look at me.

"I-I…"I began but no other words would come out. I finally built up the courage to answer him but before I could, he reached out his hand toward my face.

Suddenly, Ikuto literally appeared out of nowhere and forcefully hit his hand away from me before it had a chance to touch me. Everything suddenly felt like it was in slow motion. The way Ikuto aggressively grabbed my hip with his other hand, the way he looked at cashier; a look that could kill, the shock on the cashiers face as he stared back at him.

"Sorry, but you've caught me on a bad day" Ikuto growled, his voice low and flooded with nothing but coldness and anger. I looked up at Ikuto who still continued to glare at the cashier. I could feel myself starting to sweat from the situation.

I looked back at the cashier whose expression had completely changed. He stared back at Ikuto with soul-less looking pale white eyes and a dull expression. Without warning, he picked up the stapler that lay next to him and I gasped and immediately looked away and into the darkness of Ikuto's arm as the guy began stapling his fingers together! I could hear his screams from where I hid and I felt the vibration from the body I was holding onto as he spoke, "As you like flirting and pleasuring girls so much, this'll make it a lot easier for you".

He suddenly grabbed hold of my arm and walked in front of me at a quick pace, I literally dragged behind him as he continued to pull me from behind him. He wouldn't show his face to me, all he did was show me his back as he clutched onto my wrist and took me straight out of the store.


End file.
